Larga Distancia
by Aiko Mizuno
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después de que Shaoran se fue a Hong Kong? Esta serie de cartas y llamadas son el registro de cómo se comunicaron Sakura y Shaoran durante el tiempo que él estuvo fuera de Japón. La historia se ubica un poco antes del final del manga :)
1. Querido Shaoran

_Querido Shaoran:_

 _¿Cómo has estado? Hace apenas una semana que partiste de regreso a Hong Kong, pero parecieran meses._

 _Todos en la clase te extrañan mucho, Yamazaki estaba lamentándose porque parecía que estaban volviéndose muy buenos amigos. Tuvimos examen de matemáticas el jueves y gracias a tus consejos creo que me fue muy bien._

 _Tomoyo tiene concurso de coro el mes que viene, aparentemente es una canción muy difícil porque está saliendo muy tarde de sus prácticas del club. Yo también he estado trabajando muy duro en el club de porristas, el equipo de futbol tendrá un partido muy importante contra una escuela de una ciudad cercana y tenemos que echarle muchas ganas para animarlos._

 _¿Cuál crees que fue la nueva ocurrencia de Kero? ¡Me pidió que le dijera a papá que me compre un Playstation! Dice que como su dueña debo saciar sus necesidades esenciales, como pudín y juegos. No sé cómo se enteró de que uno de sus juegos favoritos iba a salir para Playstation y parece que ahora solo estarán disponibles para ese sistema, se la pasa diciéndome que esa es una necesidad vital y que será muy desdichado si no puede conseguir ese juego nuevo. El otro día vino Yukito de visita, e inesperadamente Yue pidió hablar conmigo. Me dijo que se siente muy contento de que sea su dueña, y que comprende que no soy un reemplazo del mago Clow, pero que sabe que aún así lo quiero mucho. Me puse muy contenta de que dijera eso._

 _Por cierto, nunca te pregunté cómo podía contactarte en Hong Kong. ¿Me darías tu número de teléfono? Claro, si no te molesta que te llame, seguramente estás muy ocupado con los asuntos que tienes que resolver allá pero me gustaría poder saber de ti más seguido._

 _Mi número es el XXX-XXX-XXX54 aunque por lo que resta del mes estaré llegando tarde a casa, así que lo más probable es que me encuentres los fines de semana._

 _¡Espero que te encuentres bien y échale ganas!_

 _Con mucho cariño_

 _Sakura_

* * *

Em, pues… Esta es la segunda historia que escribo :P tengo aproximadamente dos capítulos más, así que esta segurito que la actualizaré :D Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios


	2. Primera respuesta

Es sábado por la mañana en casa de los Kinomoto.

Se escuchaban unos pasos bajando las escaleras con prisa. En la cocina, Fujitaka Kinomoto preparaba el desayuno y su hijo Touya se encontraba leyendo el periódico (eso sí, con muy mala pinta)

— ¡Buenos días!— Saludó Sakura entrando al comedor. —Muy buenos días pequeña Sakura. Hoy te levantaste muy temprano. — Contestó su padre con una sonrisa amable. — Es que hoy tengo que ir a la escuela a practicar con el club de porristas. —Sakura dejó su gorro y su mochila en el respaldo de la silla y la sacó para sentarse. —Buenos días hermano. — Dijo con un tono irritado al ver que Touya no había contestado su saludo. Su hermano dejó el periódico en la mesa y la miró con cara de pocos amigos. — ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Sakura sentándose en la silla. Touya gruñó y le pasó algo a través de la mesa. — ¿Qué es eso? — Ella seguía desconcertada. — Llegó ésta mañana, es para ti. — Aclaró Fujitaka mientras servía unos huevos fritos en el plato de Sakura. La niña miró a su papá con los ojos como platos y regresó su mirada al papel en la mesa. Lo tomó y lo leyó. Era una carta y el remitente era… — ¡Es una carta de Shaoran! —Gritó Sakura alegremente. Su padre la miró sonriendo, hacía ya unos días que estaba un poco decaída y le agradaba verla tan feliz de nuevo. Touya volvió a gruñir. — Porqué tienes que llamar por su nombre a ese mocoso, ¿Qué no es suficiente su apellido? — Dijo de manera agresiva. — Hermanoooo, Shaoran es un buen chico, ¿Por qué te cae tan mal? — Contestó Sakura a la defensiva. — Pues porque no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti. — Dijo Touya pegándole a la mesa con su puño con el que sostenía un tenedor. Sakura tardó un poco en comprender lo que había dicho su hermano y cuando lo hizo, enrojeció como un tomate. —Q-qué cosas dices, hermano no es lo que… — Intentó desviar el tema pero no tenía corazón para mentir. Miró a su padre apenada, y él le devolvió una sonrisa con ternura. — Yo creo que si es buena persona y pareces tenerle mucho cariño, eso no tiene nada de malo. — Dijo Fujitaka sentándose a desayunar. — Bueno, hay que comer para que no lleguen tarde. ¡Gracias por la comida!—

" _¿Qué dirá la carta de Shaoran?_ " Sakura iba pensando mientras patinaba hacia la escuela, mirando los árboles y sonriendo. " _Espero poder hablar con él pronto, seguramente tiene muchas cosas que contarme._ "

— ¡Buenos días Sakura!— Saludó Chiharu al ver llegar a su compañera. —Muy buenos días Chiharu. — Respondió Sakura con inusual alegría. — Te ves muy contenta, ¿te sucedió algo bueno?— Preguntó Naoko sosteniendo los pompones cerca de su barbilla. — Recibí una carta de Shaoran ésta mañana — Dijo Sakura sonriendo ampliamente. — Hace apenas dos semanas que Li regresó a Hong Kong, ¿Cómo le va allá? — Quiso saber Chiharu. — No lo sé, aún no he leído la carta, pero espero que le esté yendo de maravilla. — Contestó Sakura mirando al cielo. Sus amigas se voltearon a ver y sonrieron. Nunca le habían preguntado nada, ni tampoco habían cuestionado cuando se dieron cuenta de que Sakura y Shaoran se hablaban por sus nombres, pero ahora era más que evidente el tipo de relación que tenían ellos dos. — Ah, llegó la profesora, será mejor que regresemos. — Dijo Naoko al escuchar el silbato. — ¡Vamos! Hay que trabajar muy duro para el partido — Dijo la profesora con mucha energía para dar inicio a la práctica.

— ¡Ya llegué! — Anunció Sakura abriendo la puerta de su casa. Sin embargo, nadie contestó. Se dirigió a ver el pizarrón de la cocina. —Touya, trabajo. Fujitaka, investigación, llegaré tarde…— Leyó en voz alta.

Subió a su cuarto y encontró a Kero durmiendo con la cara pegada al control del videojuego. Soltó una risita al verlo con los botones marcados en el rostro. En eso, recordó la carta. Rápidamente la sacó de su mochila y la abrió. Sonrió al ver la desordenada letra de Shaoran. Sus kanjis eran hermosos pero su hiragana podía ser mejor.

 _Mi muy querida Sakura_

 _Muchas gracias por tu carta, me alegró mucho recibirla._

 _Me da gusto saber que te sirvieron mis asesorías. Nunca le había enseñado nada a nadie pero al parecer no soy tan malo en eso._

 _He estado entrenando desde que llegué, mi madre dice que no puedo conformarme con el nivel de magia que tengo ahora, aunque sea varias veces mayor al nivel que tenía cuando partí a Japón. No sé si espera que sobrepase tus poderes pero por la intensidad del entrenamiento pareciera que es su objetivo, aunque sé que jamás podré ser más fuerte que la hechicera más poderosa del mundo además de que francamente no estoy interesado en hacerlo. Antes sólo me preocupaba incrementar mis poderes pero he llegado a un nivel al que no imaginaba que pudiera llegar sino hasta dentro de muchos años más._

 _Lo primero que hicieron fue quitarme mi espada, madre dice que ya no la necesito y que debo trabajar en hacer mis propios conjuros sin ayuda de una herramienta para amplificar mi poder. Ha sido muy difícil pero he estado progresando._

 _¿Yue te dijo eso? Es un gran avance, no lo traté mucho pero también me di cuenta de que le tiene un gran aprecio al mago Clow. Al principio creo que se rehusaba a aceptarte como su dueña y quería a Clow de regreso, pero parece que al fin será capaz de superar la muerte de su antiguo dueño._

 _Y hablando de su antiguo dueño, recibí una carta de Hiragizawa hace unos días. Me preguntaba que cómo iba mi entrenamiento y si me habías dado una respuesta, además de unos cuantos consejos para la elaboración de conjuros. Ahora que dejó de ser tan desagradable y molesto siento que puedo llegar a apreciarlo. Creo que puedo aprender mucho de él._

 _Claro que puedes llamarme, me gustaría escucharte de nuevo. Mi número es el XXXX-XXX-XX77, debes marcar 010-852 antes del número que te di. Le avisaré a Wei que es probable que llames, para que te conteste en japonés y no creas que llamaste al número equivocado. Mi entrenamiento termina a las siete de la tarde los jueves viernes y sábados, pero por los demás días estoy libre desde las tres.  
_

 _Espero poder volver a verte pronto, cuídate mucho por favor._

 _Te quiere_

 _Shaoran_

 _PD. No le hagas caso al glotón del muñeco de peluche, si quiere algo que lo compre él._

* * *

Siiii! Les dije que actualizaría y que no abandonaría esta historia :P Me está costando mucho trabajo escribir a Shaoran! Ahí si pueden darme algunos tips para hacer sus cartas más apegadas al personaje se los agradecería, puedo leerlas en su voz pero me estoy basando en el Shaoran del final del manga, un poco más abierto y amable :D


	3. Una llamada

_Domingo_

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama abrazando la almohada. Miraba la carta de Shaoran en el escritorio fijamente. _"¿Y si está ocupado?"_ pensaba haciéndose bolita. _"M-mejor no lo molesto ahora, es domingo seguramente está cansado por su entrenamiento…"_

 _Lunes_

Sakura estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala junto a su hermano que veía la televisión, mirando fijamente hacia el pasillo, donde se encontraba el teléfono. — ¿Estás esperando alguna llamada, monstruo?— Dijo Touya sin despegar los ojos del televisor. Sakura se puso roja como tomate. —N-no, ¿por qué dices eso? — y regresó su mirada al televisor, de vez en cuando mirando hacia el pasillo.

 _Martes_

" _No creo que se moleste si le llamo, después de todo me dio su teléfono y dijo que estaba bien"_ Sakura estaba sentada en su lugar en la mesa, mientras su padre, Touya y Yukito que estaba de invitado, cenaban camarones fritos. — ¿Hay algo que te moleste Sakura? — Preguntó Yukito observándola detenidamente. Sakura salió de su ensimismamiento y volteó a ver primero a Yukito, luego a su hermano y al final a su padre, que se veía algo preocupado. —No has tocado tus camarones fritos, ¿estás bien?— Dijo Fujitaka dejando sus palillos en la mesa. —Si el monstruo perdió el apetito entonces ha de ser el fin del mundo…— Comentó Touya con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Ah, no es nada, es solo que estoy pensando en el evento de mañana, es todo. — Contestó Sakura negando con las manos mientras intentaba poner su mejor cara. _"Tal vez lo haga mañana…"_

 _Miércoles_

—Muy bien niñas, hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros y animar al equipo, ¿de acuerdo?— El club de porristas estaba ya reunido en el estadio en donde sería el partido de futbol entre la primaria Tomoeda y la ciudad vecina. — ¡Sí!— Contestaron todas al unísono. Bueno, todas excepto Sakura que miraba al suelo. — ¿Qué te pasa Sakura, estás bien?— Preguntó Naoko antes de salir al campo. — N-no me pasa nada, ¡vamos!— Sakura salió corriendo con los pompones, muy atrás del grupo.

El equipo de Tomoeda estaba espectacular, y el equipo de porristas no se estaba quedando atrás.

" _Tengo mucho sin escucharlo, siento que estoy olvidando su voz"_ La presentación con el bastón estaba saliendo a la perfección.

" _¡Regresaré!"_

" _¿Cuándo?"_

" _¡Cuando termine mis asuntos en Hong Kong!"_

" _¿Cuándo será eso?"_

" _¡Me tomará algún tiempo! ¿Me esperarás hasta entonces?"_

" _¡Sí! Esperaré todo el tiempo… Porque Shaoran es a quién más amo"_

¡TONK!

Sakura estaba hincada en el piso, sobándose la cabeza. El bastón había dado de lleno en su frente.

— ¿No crees que Sakura ha estado muy distraída estos días?— Preguntó Chiharu a Naoko. —Así es, parece que tiene la cabeza en otro lado. — Contestó Naoko preocupada.

 _Jueves_

Sakura estaba sentada en su pupitre en el salón, mirando por la ventana. —Buenos días Sakura. — Saludó Tomoyo. Pero Sakura no le contestó. — Y bien, ¿Ya has llamado a Li? — Sakura se sobresaltó y volteó a ver a su amiga. Ella le sonreía bastante divertida. —N-no, aún no he podido llamarle. — Contestó Sakura algo triste. — Estoy segura de que Li se alegrará mucho de escucharte. — Tomoyo miraba a Sakura tiernamente, al ver como ella se sonrojaba. — ¿T-tú crees? ¿No crees que sería una molestia? — Tomoyo negó con la cabeza. —En absoluto, ha de estar esperando ansioso tu llamada. — Sakura sonrió azorada. —Buenos días, empecemos la clase. — El profesor Terada ya estaba entrando al salón, dando por finalizada la conversación.

 _Viernes_

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama, abrazando su almohada y con el teléfono en la mano. Tenía la carta a un lado de ella. Ya había marcado casi todo el número, solo faltaba el último dígito y no se atrevía a terminar. "N-no temas, ¡ya verás que todo saldrá bien!" Pensó, aunque la voz de su mente temblaba bastante. Con ese coraje, marcó el último número.

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

—Wai?— Una voz extraña contestó. Sakura colgó asustada. — Mmm. ¿Qué pasa Sakura? Has estado viendo el teléfono por un buen rato ya y ahora que lograste llamar colgaste. — Dijo Kero flotando junto a ella. —Em, es que estoy nerviosa. Shaoran me dijo que le avisaría a Wei que yo llamaría para que estuviera al pendiente y no me contestaran en chino…— Dijo Sakura hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. — ¿Y por eso armas tanto alboroto? Si es muy fácil, mira. — Y con su patita, presionó el botón de remarcado. — ¡K-KERO NO!— Gritó Sakura muy enojada.

— _Wai?—_

Esa voz. Era Shaoran. Sakura se sintió muy extraña al escucharlo hablar en chino pero definitivamente era él. — Em… ¿Shaoran?— Preguntó no muy convencida. — ¡¿S-SAKURA?!— Ahora era él quien estaba gritando. Hubo un silencio prolongado en ambos lados de la línea. — ¿C-cómo estás? — Dijo Shaoran al fin terminando con ese momento incómodo. Sakura parecía luz de semáforo. — B-bien. ¿Y tú Shaoran? ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento? — Contestó ella un poco más tranquila. Escuchó una risita de él. — Me alegra oír eso. Yo también me encuentro muy bien, aunque el entrenamiento sigue siendo muy duro. — Escuchando su voz no parecía que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. — Estoy segura de que puedes con eso. Eres un chico muy fuerte y capaz, seguramente serás un gran hechicero. — Sakura se sentía más relajada y con una felicidad gigantesca. — Muchas gracias, me halaga que pienses eso de mí. — Casi podía escucharse la sonrisa en la voz de Shaoran. — Para nada, estoy diciendo la verdad. Aprendí mucho de ti cuando estuviste aquí. — Replicó Sakura recordando con nostalgia los primeros días de su estancia. A pesar de que no habían empezado en los mejores términos, él tenía más conocimiento acerca de las Cartas y el mago Clow. — No creo que al principio hayas pensado eso. Jamás me disculpé por mi comportamiento y lo siento mucho. — Ahora percibía un poco de frustración en su tono. — N-no tienes por qué disculparte, solamente querías cumplir la misión a la que fuiste enviado. — Ella se levantó de la cama muy seria. — Mi misión no era solamente recolectar las Cartas. Al percibir que el sello había sido roto, era obvio que alguien de la familia Li debía ir a arreglar el asunto. Pero madre tenía un interés especial en que yo fuera la persona que hiciera ese trabajo. — Explicó Shaoran sonando un poco divertido. — ¿A qué te refieres?— Sakura estaba muy confundida, jamás pensó que él pudiera tener otra razón para estar en Japón. — Digamos que madre solamente dijo que era probable que encontrara algo de mucho interés para mí en Japón. —Contestó avergonzado. — ¿Y qué era eso de gran interés para ti? — Preguntó Sakura. Seguía siendo muy despistada. — Tú. — Shaoran pronunció la palabra con una gran ternura en su voz, lo que provocó que Sakura volviera a sonrojarse. — Claro que no me lo dijo explícitamente, a decir verdad ella tampoco estaba segura de qué era lo que yo iba a encontrar en Japón, pero si estaba convencida de que yo debía ir para allá. — Jamás hubiera pensado que fue gracias a la intervención de Ieran Li que ella pudo conocer a Shaoran. —No sabía eso… — Dijo estupefacta. —Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que regresé. Está muy contenta de que te haya encontrado, Sakura. — Él también sonaba contento. — ¿Es por eso que sabías el idioma al llegar aquí?— Preguntó Sakura, comprendiendo que todo eso había sido planeado desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo antes. — Así es, y estoy muy agradecido con mi madre por ello. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en el evento de porristas?— Era tan extraño estar hablando de magia y destino para pasar a cosas tan triviales como una presentación del club. — Bien, el equipo de fútbol no ganó aunque dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. — Contestó Sakura sonriente. — ¿No tuviste problemas con el bastón ésta vez? — Preguntó Shaoran sonando muy parecido a Touya. — Ehehehehe… Un poco pero no alteró tanto la presentación. — Sakura estaba muy avergonzada por el hecho de que incluso Shaoran supiera que de repente se distraía y dejaba caer el bastón en su cabeza. — ¡Es verdad! Dijiste que recibiste una carta de Eriol, ¿te has comunicado con él recientemente? — Estaba muy contenta de que al fin los dos parecieran estar llevándose mejor. — A decir verdad ésta mañana envié una carta para él. He estado teniendo unos problemas con unos conjuros y le quiero pedir consejos. ¿Cómo se ha estado ajustando tu padre al poder?— Es verdad, Fujitaka había recibido la mitad del poder de Eriol. — Le ha costado un poco acostumbrarse a ver cosas que no todos pueden percibir. Pero… — Sakura sonreía con los ojos cerrados. — ¿Qué pasa?— Shaoran sonaba preocupado. — No es nada. Es solo que ahora puede ver a mi madre. — Shaoran se disculpó de inmediato. — Lo siento, olvidaba que tú no puedes verla. — Sonaba algo triste. — No hay cuidado, no podré verla pero papá si puede. Cuando sonríe hacia la nada sé que la está mirando. Me tranquiliza saber que sigue al pendiente de nosotros. — Sakura miraba por la ventana y escuchó del otro lado del teléfono que alguien más hablaba a la distancia. — Ah, lo siento Sakura, tendré que colgarte. Wei acaba de venir a informarme que la cena está servida y aún tengo tarea que terminar. — Dijo Shaoran decepcionado. — Entiendo. Me dio mucho gusto volver a escucharte Shaoran. — Ella también estaba algo decepcionada, pues le hubiera gustado hablar con él más tiempo. — Prometo llamarte pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Cuídate mucho por favor. — No quería colgar pero era necesario. —Claro que sí, también tu Shaoran, buenas noches. —

—Buenas noches Sakura. —


	4. Un día en la vida de Shaoran Li

La ciudad de Hong Kong estaba despertando. La gente ya se preparaba para empezar otra jornada laboral u otro día de escuela.

Y en la casa de los Li no era diferente.

— ¡Hermanito! A levantarse, ¡rápido!— Feimei tocaba (o más bien, aporreaba) la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran. El aludido se levantó, quejándose de dolor muscular. El entrenamiento del fin de semana había sido particularmente duro. Wei, que habitualmente era muy bonachón más no indulgente, había mostrado una parte muy severa como su tutor, pues ya empezaba a combinar las artes marciales con la magia, y al no tener una herramienta para amplificar su poder, Shaoran se cansaba bastante al momento de utilizar sus habilidades.

Se lavó los dientes y la cara en el baño de su cuarto, nada deseoso de salir al caos de afuera de su habitación. — Ah, ¿por qué tienen que ser tan ruidosas por las mañanas?— Se preguntó mientras abotonaba el saco que era parte de su uniforme. Aún sentía un poco extraño no llevar el uniforme de la primaria Tomoeda, pues el uniforme de su instituto actual era completamente diferente. El estilo era más parecido al uniforme que llevaba el hermano de Sakura. Resignado a la jungla que había fuera, salió con su maletín listo para ir a tomar el desayuno.

— Buenos días, Xiaolang. — Yelan Li saludó a su hijo detrás de un periódico, sentada en la posición de honor de la mesa. — Buenos días madre. — Ella no tenía que verlo para saber que acababa de llegar, simplemente lo sentía. — Hermanito ¡Si no te apuras a desayunar llegaremos tarde! — Lo apresuró Feimei abrazándolo de una manera muy empalagosa, mientras que Shaoran se quedaba como muñeco de trapo. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había rendido a los "cariños" de sus hermanas. — Ha de estar pensando en su novia de Japón — Comentó Feimei con una sonrisa pícara. —Aww, es verdad, ¿te has puesto en contacto con ella últimamente?— Preguntó Shiefa mirando a su hermanito con ternura. Incluso Yelan bajó el periódico para mirarlo con atención. Shaoran se sonrojó violentamente. —Esto… S-sí. Hablamos por teléfono la semana pasada…— Contestó mirando con mucho interés su plato.

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra?—

— ¿Es la misma chica que vino hace un tiempo?—

— ¿La que venía acompañada de dos chicos guapísimos?—

— ¿No? ¿Es la misma?—

— Es tan linda, con razón Shaorancito se enamoró de ella —

— ¿Cuál de las dos? ¿La de ojos verdes o la de cabello negro? —

— Oye, y esos chicos como siguen…—

Sus hermanas lo estaban bombardeando con preguntas y todo tiene su límite…

— ¡SI! Si es la misma que nos visitó unas vacaciones de invierno, los chicos eran su hermano y su mejor amigo, y sí, era la de ojos verdes… — Había empezado gritando un tanto harto, pero bajó su tono al recordar a Sakura. Las cuatro hermanas se quedaron mirando a Shaoran con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidas del arrebato de emoción de su querido hermano. Se miraron entre sí y después de un rato, se echaron a reír. — ¡Ay Xiaolang! ¡De verdad has de estar muy enamorado!— Dijo Fanren con lágrimas en los ojos. — ¡Es cierto! Ha de ser una chica excepcional para haber destruido la Gran Muralla de nuestro hermanito. — Comentó Shiefa pellizcando el cachete de Shaoran. Y en parte tenían razón, pues cuando él volvió de Japón inmediatamente notaron el cambio. Y por cambio se referían a que Shaoran al fin parecía poseer otras emociones que no fueran el estar ligeramente amargado. Bueno, muy amargado para un chico de su edad.

El y Feimei se iban juntos a la escuela. A diferencia de que en Japón él podía irse tranquilamente caminando a la escuela, aquí debía tomar el autobús. Mientras iba sentado, pensaba en su siguiente carta para Sakura. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle y tantas cosas que quería saber. Aunque se habían vuelto muy cercanos incluso antes de que él le confesara sus sentimientos, había cosas de ella que él no sabía y estaba ansioso por conocer.

—Xiaolang, buenos días. — Su mejor amigo, de nombre Wen Wei, ya tenía rato de haber llegado a la escuela, y se encontraba muy relajado con las manos detrás del cuello, sentado en su lugar. —Buenos días. — Contestó muy serio. Empezó a sacar las cosas de su maletín para la primera clase, cuando se percató de que Wen Wei estaba muuuy cerca de él. — ¿Qué? ¿Te volvieron a molestar tus hermanas? — Preguntó sonriente. —Hm. Algo así. — Dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño. — ¿O no has sabido de tu novia? — Inquirió Wen Wei con una sonrisita malévola. Shaoran ya se había sonrojado violentamente dos veces en el día, algo que no pasaba desde que había dejado Japón. —Q- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? — Preguntó avergonzado. —Naaaada, es solo que el otro día, cuando estábamos en clase de deportes y me sentí mal, ¿recuerdas? El profesor me mandó al salón. Y habías dejado una carta sobre tu cuaderno. — Wen Wei adoptó una expresión solemne. —Tú sabes que me preocupo mucho por mi amigo, así que naturalmente tuve que revisarla. Y qué sorpresa me llevé cuando no pude entender absolutamente nada. — Ahora miraba a Shaoran como si hubiera sido testigo de una gran tragedia. — Sin embargo, esa era una letra de niña. Y bueno, fue fácil juntar las piezas. Vas llegando de Japón, te comportas como un ser humano y recibes cartas de una niña…— Miró a su amigo esperando una respuesta, pero Shaoran miraba hacia abajo. —T-tómalo como quieras…— Contestó mirando hacia otro lado. Wen Wei sonrió triunfante. — Xiaolang Li… Y yo que pensé que mirabas a las chicas con el mismo interés que alguien mira un calcetín, que guardado te lo tenías ¿eh? — Dijo el chico acusadoramente. — ¿Y bien?— Preguntó ansioso. Shaoran lo miró sin comprender. — ¿¡Cómo es?! Dios santo, no sé cómo conseguiste una novia si eres tan lento…— Wen Wei se sentó en el escritorio de Shaoran. — Ah, pues… verás…— Él no sabía por dónde empezar, si por el precioso color de sus ojos, su hermosa sonrisa, su cabello… — Demonios, ahí viene el profesor. Ni modo, tendrás que contarme en el receso. — Dijo Wen Wei regresando a su asiento visiblemente decepcionado.

Shaoran esperaba que Wen Wei hubiera olvidado su pregunta, pero sus esperanzas fueron derrumbadas muy pronto. Al sonar la campana del receso, su amigo lo acorraló inmediatamente. —No señor, no sales de éste salón hasta que no me digas cómo es esa niña. — Declaró parado junto a Shaoran de manera que no pudiera salir de su asiento. Él fácilmente pudiera hacerlo a un lado, pero usar magia en contra de gente inocente, sin importar la razón, no era algo bien visto en la familia Li. "La magia no es excusa para la desidia" fue una de las primeras cosas que le enseñaron (aunque Clow jamás respetó eso, prueba de ello está en la carta de las Burbujas). —Está bien. — Shaoran respiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar…

—Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, estábamos en el mismo salón, yo me sentaba detrás de ella. Es de cabello castaño y sus ojos son de color verde, siempre está sonriente. No hay manera de que te sientas miserable a su lado, ella siempre está de buen humor. Es…— Shaoran recordó lo que le dijo Tomoyo aquella vez en su casa, antes de que Sakura cambiara la carta de la Sombra…

— _Sakura es una niña muy adorable y tierna—_

–¿Es qué?— Preguntó Wen Wei maravillado de la sinceridad con la que estaba hablando su amigo. —Es… muy adorable y tierna. — Dijo al fin Shaoran como foquito de navidad. Wen Wei soltó una carcajada. —Vaya, suena como alguien que me gustaría conocer. Aunque preferiría ver una foto para aprobarla completamente. ¿No tienes una? — Preguntó su amigo muy interesado. En ese momento, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que no, no tenía ninguna foto de Sakura. Pero tenía su imagen muy presente en su mente. — No…— Y tuvo una idea. — Pero podría pedirle una. —

" _¿Qué podré escribirle?"_ Se preguntaba Shaoran, sentado en su escritorio intentando escribir otra carta para Sakura. Le causaba pena pensar en cómo pedirle una foto suya, pero una parte de él estaba ansiosa por recibirla y verla de otra manera que no fuera sólo en su mente. Pensar en que pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que pudiera verla y sentir su presencia de nuevo no era nada agradable, le causaba una gran incomodidad incluso física. Miró el oso y la lapicera que ella le había regalado.

 _Mi muy querida Sakura_

 _Espero que te encuentres muy bien._

 _¿Cómo ha estado la escuela? Pronto pasarás a sexto año, ¿no es así?_

 _He estado pensando en unirme al club de futbol. Mi escuela aquí en Hong Kong tiene sección de secundaria y preparatoria (a la que asiste mi hermana Feimei), así que podría seguir en el mismo club si así lo deseara._

 _Creo que nunca te he contado acerca de mi vida aquí. Ya conoces mi casa y sabes lo ruidosas que son mis hermanas, pero el día de hoy parecía que tenían energía extra, me despertó el escándalo que estaban haciendo, y no paraban de hacerme preguntas sobre ti. Es la primera vez que me preguntan directamente acerca de ti y de si he estado en contacto contigo. Incluso madre estaba muy interesada por saberlo._

 _En la escuela tengo un amigo llamado Wen Wei._

Shaoran hizo una pausa. Wen Wei le recordaba a alguien pero no podía definir a quién. Mentalmente repasó a sus compañeros en la primaria Tomoeda, y sonrió.

 _Me recuerda un poco a Daidouji, si tuviera la misma tendencia a hacer bromas como Hiragizawa. A pesar de ello, es muy buen compañero, hemos estado juntos desde el jardín de niños. No sabe de mis habilidades, pero tal vez un día de éstos se lo revele. Hoy él también me preguntó por ti. Encontró la carta que me mandaste y aunque no entendió lo que estaba escrito, supo que era de una niña._

 _Dicen que he cambiado, y creo que es verdad, pero estoy seguro que fue un cambio para mejor todo gracias a ti Sakura. De verdad, muchas gracias._

 _Hablando con Wen Wei me di cuenta de que no tengo ninguna fotografía tuya. Me gustaría poder tener una, ya hace mucho tiempo que no te veo._

Shaoran se sintió muy raro de escribir esa línea, a pesar de que era verdad. Y deseaba de todo corazón que la siguiente carta contuviera una foto de Sakura. En ese momento, alguien tocó su puerta.

—Adelante. —

La puerta se abrió, y su madre sólo metió la cabeza. Miró a su hijo sentado en el escritorio y le sonrió. —Mándale saludos a la pequeña Sakura de mi parte. —Shaoran se sorprendió de que supiera exactamente qué estaba haciendo. Asintió y regresó a escribir mientras su madre cerraba la puerta.

 _Mi madre te manda saludos, y mis hermanas quieren saber cómo están tu hermano y Tsukishiro._

 _Espero con ansias tu respuesta_

 _Shaoran._

* * *

Haha, siii, la historia sigue :P.

Primero, me siento obligada a agradecerles sus reviews, no son muchos pero por todos ustedes que han estado comentándome capítulo con capítulo , me alegro que les esté gustando :D y aunque solo ustedes lean la historia la seguiré actualizando porque sé perfectamente el dolor de encontrar un fic que te guste y que lo dejen de actualizar (el horror).

Segundo, el nombre del amigo de Shaoran se lo robé vilmente a un compañero de clase que tengo, el viene de Cantón y batalla un poco con el español, pero es una persona con muy buen humor y por eso se me hizo que su nombre era perfecto para el amigo de Shaoran, mezcla extraña del carácter histriónico de Tomoyo y la maldad malvadosa de Eriol :P.

En el manga, además del oso que Sakura le da al final a Shaoran, para el Día Blanco ella le regaló una lapicera hecha a mano (Shaoran, como siempre tan tímido, le puso los chocolates que le había hecho en el buzón de la casa hahahaha ) y pues en esta historia, Shaorancito sigue usando esa lapicera :D Sé que estoy mezclando canon del manga y anime, por el hecho de que las hermanas de Shaoran no salen en el manga, pero los diseños y los nombres fueron creados por CLAMP así que decidí usarlos :D

Saludos, perdón por esta nota tan larga y espero que disfruten este capítulo (y los que vienen! :D)


	5. Producciones Daidouji presenta:

Hacía un bonito día en la ciudad de Tomoeda, el sol brillaba con mucha fuerza, se empezaban a sentir los aires de la primavera y en la primaria Tomoeda, la emoción por las vacaciones que se acercaban.

Tomoyo y Sakura comían su almuerzo sentadas en una de las tantas bancas que había en la escuela, aprovechando el clima. Sakura comía sin prestar mucha atención. — ¿Sucede algo malo? — Preguntó Tomoyo preocupada por su amiga. Eso la sacó de su ensimismamiento y sonrió. — No me pasa nada malo. Es que estoy pensando en la última carta que me envió Shaoran. — Contestó muy seria. — ¿Qué te cuenta ésta vez? — Esperaba que no fueran malas noticias. — Me estaba hablando acerca de sus compañeros de clase, y de que sus hermanas lo molestan mucho. — Tomoyo sonrió, de hermanos molestos Sakura sabía bastante. — Pero al final de su carta, me pidió que le enviara una fotografía mía, porque dice que quiere verme. El problema es que no tengo fotos mías que pueda enviarle…— Comentó Sakura. Su amiga se levantó y aplaudió. — ¡Tengo una excelente idea!—

 _Hong Kong_

—Señor Xiaolang, debe mejorar su defensa del lado derecho. — Comentó Wei mientras Shaoran caía. Estaba agotado mentalmente, pues el entrenamiento mágico del día anterior había sido brutal. —Lo siento. — Se levantó con mucha dificultad, con el sudor escociendo en sus ojos. — Creo que lo dejaremos aquí por hoy. Necesita descansar. — Dijo Wei ayudándolo a incorporarse. — No sé si a madre le agrade la idea. A mí sí, hoy entreno de nuevo con Thomas. — Thomas era el entrenador de magia occidental de Shaoran. Era un irlandés de padre chino, también un Li, un mago muy fuerte y un profesor extremadamente exigente. La magia oriental era muy fácil de utilizar para Shaoran, pero su madre quería entrenarlo en la magia occidental.

El chico entró a casa, decidido a darse un baño antes de comer. A veces pensaba que sería lindo tener el fin de semana libre como los demás chicos de su edad, pero recordaba que hasta que no terminara todos sus trámites y asuntos ultra secretos del clan, no podría regresar junto a Sakura. —SHAORANCITOOOOOOOO— Desde la entrada de la casa, Feimei venía gritando hacia su hermano. Llegó hacia él con un pequeño paquete en las manos, y sus otras hermanas también, detrás de Feimei. Lo veían expectantes. — ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Shaoran no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta. — ¡Sakura te mandó un paquete! — Contestaron las cuatro hermanas. Inmediatamente Shaoran se los quitó de las manos. Era una pequeña cajita, y sonrió al ver la descuidada letra de Sakura en la dirección. — ¿Qué es? —

— ¿Es comida?—

— ¿Boletos de avión? —

— ¿Irán a venir su hermano y el amigo de su hermano? —

Shaoran aprovechó que sus hermanas seguían discutiendo y fue a su cuarto a abrir el paquete.

Emocionado, olvidó el cansancio de sus músculos y los ejercicios de Thomas que no había practicado mientras abría rápidamente la caja. Dentro de ella, había un pequeño libro, parecido al que Sakura utilizaba para guardar las cartas. Shaoran lo tomó y al abrirlo sintió su corazón llorando de felicidad. Era un álbum de fotos, fotos de Sakura utilizando todos los trajes que le había confeccionado Tomoyo. "Esto no fue idea suya" pensó sonriendo al ver la foto de Sakura con el traje de hada que usó al capturar la carta tiempo. Internamente dio gracias a Daidouji por mantener la colección y tener tal habilidad artística. Se detuvo especialmente en la foto de Sakura con el traje de gatita. Ese era el traje que había usado la primera vez que pelearon juntos. _"Me comporté como un idiota"_ pensó al recordar cómo la había llamado debilucha y la había despreciado. Había fotos de ella en su uniforme de porrista, probablemente del evento que había tenido hacía poco. Sonrió maliciosamente, a Wen Wei le iba a causar unos celos enormes saber que su novia era porrista. Tomó esa foto y la metió dentro de un cuaderno para enseñársela al día siguiente.

Iba a tirar la caja cuando descubrió otra cajita dentro. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna carta con el álbum. _"¿Se habrá molestado por lo que pedí?"_ Se preguntó Shaoran apenado. Al tomar la caja que quedaba, miró que era una cinta de video. _"Todo esto fue idea de Daidouji"_ La cinta sólo decía "Para Shaoran". Pensó mil cosas que podía contener la cinta (no todas aptas para cualquier público), lo que hizo que se sonrojara violentamente y sacudiera la cabeza para apartar todos esos pensamientos.

Shaoran no tenía televisor en su habitación, así que tuvo que esperar a que todos estuvieran dormidos para poder mirar el video. Eso tuvo la agradable consecuencia de que en el entrenamiento con Thomas todo salió perfecto, pues necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada para evitar sentir ansiedad de querer mirar el video en ese instante.

Metió la cinta en la videocasetera y prendió el televisor.

"Producciones Daidouji" Anunciaba el video. Shaoran sonreía muy divertido, hasta que salió Sakura. Llevaba un vestido azul cielo y miraba nerviosa a la cámara. Podía ver sus mejillas ligeramente rojas y jugaba con sus manos para calmar sus nervios. — Eh… Bueno, yo… — Sakura miró hacia un lado de la pantalla. Hubo un corte de edición. Él sabía que Daidouji había dejado esa escena a propósito, haciendo alusión a una situación que se presentó cuando el seguía en Japón.

 _Era la clase de historia y Sakura estaba hablando acerca de la era Taisho. Ella estaba increíblemente nerviosa y Shaoran la miraba embobado. — Sakura se mira muy adorable cuando está nerviosa, ¿no es así? — Le susurró Daidouji desde su pupitre. —Eh, qu-, n-no yo… ¿P-porqué dices eso?— Contestó él sin querer mirar a su vecina. — Es que la estás mirando con mucha ternura. —_

Sakura volvió a salir en escena. Se miraba con un poco más de confianza. — Eh… esto es muy raro. Em… Sh-shaoran. Tal vez te preguntes porqué no hay ninguna carta con el álbum que mandé. Etto… ¡Esta es la carta! — Sakura adoptó una expresión muy seria en su intento de parecer natural, lo que le causó a Shaoran una carcajada. — Siento que solamente escribiendo no es suficiente, y hay cosas que no me es posible poner en papel. — Miraba hacia abajo y de repente alzó la mirada y sonrió. — Muchas gracias por la carta que me mandaste. Me alegra mucho saber que sigues con bien, y entiendo perfectamente tu situación con tus hermanas. — Dirigió su mirada acusadoramente a donde estaba la habitación de Touya. — Mi hermano es muy parecido, sólo que cuando me llega algo tuyo se pone muy irritante y no quiere que lo reciba. — Shaoran, que había estado embobado con la sonrisa de Sakura, de repente sintió mucho coraje. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Touya Kinomoto lo aceptara? — Pero papá siempre interviene. Hablando de eso, me dijo que mamá ya te conoce. — Shaoran se sintió vigilado. Eso quería decir que Nadeshiko Kinomoto había estado cerca de él en días pasados. Había sentido una presencia extraña de la que no podía adivinar su procedencia. — Dice que eres un chico encantador y que no le hagas caso a Touya. — Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. — Las vacaciones comenzarán pronto, ¿ no sería posible que vinieras? — Preguntó con el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. A Shaoran se le rompió el corazón al ver su expresión, no había nada que deseara más que decirle que sí y saber que podría verla de nuevo. Pero eso no era posible aún. — Si no, no hay problema. Desde aquí estaré apoyándote, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. — Sakura sonrió de una manera que hizo a Shaoran recordar porqué la quería tanto. Sintió un calor en su pecho y a la vez unas ganas locas de ir al aeropuerto y tomar el primer vuelo disponible a Japón. — Espero que podamos hablar pronto de nuevo. Te extraño y… — El chico se acercó expectante al televisor. — Te quiero mucho Shaoran. — Eso lo mató. Sentía que estallaba de felicidad, y sólo pensaba "Yo también".

Esa noche iba a dormir muy tranquilo.

 _Perdón ; ^; les ofrezco una disculpa por la demora, y la verdad voy terminando de escribir esto en clase, pero ya quería actualizarles. Me disculpo también por lo corto del capítulo :c_

 _¿Qué le va a contestar Shaoran a Sakura? O más bien ¿Cómo? :P No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo :D!_


End file.
